Desesperación
by Judal
Summary: Tobio no puede superar ésta desesperación que siente al ver a Hinata llorar, por ello lo ha hecho. KAGEYAMA/HINATA


**Haikyuu!** es de la autoría de _Furudate Haruichi_.

* * *

**Autora:** Judal

**Título: **_Desesperación_

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou

* * *

No puede respirar con naturalidad, sintiendo tras ello claramente los labios húmedos. Tiene la vista nublada, sin saber si es por el sudor que emana de su cuerpo o bien las lágrimas que le han salido producto del excesivo esfuerzo. Pero ello no tiene relevancia alguna, a él no le importa en lo absoluto. El pulso en sus arterias es fuerte, logrando sentir como el corazón parece latirle precipitado en su garganta. No ha dejado ni un solo instante de inhalar y exhalar desde que parara; él lo sabe, la respiración está rota. Y Hinata solo atina a sonreír ampliamente. Con sus enormes ojos brillantes y las largas pestañas enmarcándole esa alegría en las pupilas, observando impaciente el cielo que le espera detrás de ese alto techo. Ese que nadie ve más que él.

_"¿Qué está mirando?"_

Shouyou desconoce, de entre tantas cosas, que justo ahora Tobio le observa a detalle. Apretando la pelota de vóleibol que sostiene con ambas manos, apretujándola como signo de su frustración al estar pensando en mil cosas que pudieran surcarle la mente a ese enano. Quiere saber la razón de esa tonta mueca y del tintineo alucinante como extraño en los iris chocolate del curioso señuelo con que se hiciera Karasuno éste año.

No se da cuenta de que está frunciendo el entrecejo, otra vez, ni tampoco de que ha torcido la boca, mucho menos de que Nishinoya y Tanaka le miran curiosos, soltando de pronto algún comentario inapropiado que vuela hasta los oídos de los demás regulares; irritando en el proceso a Daichi y haciendo sonreír amable a Suga. Está demasiado concentrado en dar con una plana idea de lo que pudiera estar nadando en ese cerebro, que ha tardado en darse cuenta de lo que ahora mismo se arremolina en el pequeño.

Hinata está llorando, con la voz apagada, luchando por sostener su ingenua sonrisa a lo largo de su boca, dejando que las gotas resbalen por sus sonrosadas mejillas, apretando esas diminutas manos con fuerza. Aguantando. Luchando. ¿Contra qué?

_"¿Qué demo-"_

La pelota no dura mucho en poder de Kageyama, quien sin dejar de meditar las razones de todo esto avanza cegado por otro deseo hasta Shouyou que no cesa de contemplar el techado.

"Parece que su majestad ha llegado al límite"

Dicen al otro lado.

"¿De su preocupación por Hinata?"

A Tsukishima le desagrada que el contenido de su comentario, soltado con cierta acidez, sea distorsionado por las palabras de Koushi. Él, al igual que todo el equipo o al menos la gran mayoría, está al tanto de que ese par tiene una relación más complicada, y alejada de ciertos parámetros que a Kei le gustaría Tobio no cruzara.

"Tsukki"

Tadashi le llama, por ese apodo confianzudo que denota su amistad ensalzada, haciéndole memoria de que suele contar con su apoyo para hacer enardecer a Kageyama cada vez que se le antoje. Así pues, ignora las circunstancias para prestarle atención al entrenamiento de Yamaguchi, quien parece, de un tiempo para acá, estar más concentrado e interesado en mejorar.

El rey de la cancha se siente irritado a cada paso que da, percibiendo el incremento de su ira conforme la distancia se acorta. Los pensamientos, los motivos y las posibilidades que no se acaban, le tienen harto; pero no tanto como las lágrimas inagotables en el rostro de Hinata.

Tobio está desesperado.

Y por ello lo hizo.

Con rudeza innecesaria, a la cual parece ya estar acostumbrado Shouyou y la que aún pese a ello no parece agradarle ni un poco; ha tomado entre sus manos el rostro aniñado de ese niño. Observándole de cerca. Grabando en su retina la imagen de esos suaves labios apretujados, de lo grande que son sus ojos, de lo negras que se han tornado esas pestañas tras las lágrimas y de lo inocente de su expresión.

Hinata no deja de llorar, aún con Kageyama sosteniéndole de la cara.

"¿Qué, qué quieres?"

Preguntándole con una voz cortada, llevando un tono inútilmente agresivo que no deja pasar el rey de la cancha. Apretándole así las mejillas Tobio, obligándole a juntar los labios en un puchero.

_"Ngh"_

Gimiendo Hinata notoriamente en las manos de Kageyama, cerrando los ojos enérgicamente por la fuerza empleada y queriendo blasfemar tras ello.

Pero no puede.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Tobio no pide saberlo, sino por el contrario se lo exige, y Hinata lo sabe cuando la escalofriante mirada del setter se torna horripilante. Mandándole a su pequeño cuerpo unos calosfríos terribles, haciéndole temblar entre su amarre, por el miedo y los sentimientos que no dejan de fluirle.

Shouyou balbucea tonteras que no satisfacen a Kageyama mientras lucha por zafarse. Pero Tobio ejerce presión, enrojeciendo las mejillas de Hinata, sin importarle el dolor que seguramente le está haciendo pasar. Quiere respuestas, ahora, y su desesperación lo está llevando al límite.

Podría golpearlo, tal vez, gritarle, zarandearlo e incluso arrojarlo como en ocasiones hace; pero no, todas ellas no son suficientes, no lo son.

"¡Oh!"

El grito de sorpresa por parte de un atento Yuu no es escuchado por Hinata ni Kageyama.

Shouyou ha vuelto a abrir los ojos, más ampliamente que cuando estuviera observando ese firmamento oculto. Sus lloriqueos pasan rápidos por sus labios, apenas rozándolos, y el nudo en la garganta se le deshace. El corazón se le ha multiplicado, puede jurarlo, porque ahora mismo lo siente palpitarle no solo en las palmas de las manos sino hasta en los pies. Y todo porque Tobio lo ha besado.

Kageyama siente que la desesperación se lo ha tragado, justo como lo ha hecho con el llanto de Hinata. Soltándole rápidamente el rostro con el objeto de clavar una de sus manos en los sedosos cabellos del chiquillo y la otra en la espalda baja, aferrándose a la playera sudada de Shouyou. No hay palabras que desahoguen sus supuestos, y está seguro que tras todo esto solo más dudas le nacerán. Que incluso querrá evitar los entrenamientos, al menos por un par de días, y que su malestar hacia el miembro más joven del trío estúpido de esos entusiastas (formado por Noya-san y Tanaka-senpai) incrementará a niveles que él mismo no podría cuantiar.

Pero lo ha hecho.

Apenas se separa, sin darse cuenta de la posición mal sana del más bajo (después de todo 1.80 contra 1.60 es injusto), lamiendo el sabor aún latente en su garganta proveniente de Hinata.

Shouyou le observa, y no sabe cómo interpretar esas expresiones que le muestra. Tiene toda la cara roja, hasta las orejas, la frente arrugada, los labios apretados y un mohín muy divertido. Kageyama podría decirle que se ve lindo, si lo quisiera, pero no lo hace.

"¿Q-qué?"

La misma pregunta viene, un tanto incompleta, pero suena igual de agresivo que Hinata, pero con un tartamudeo gracioso.

"A-"

Shouyou abre la boca pero no sabe qué decir, solo atina a tonarse más rojo, temblándole las cejas y la boca, como si quisiera llorar otra vez.

"Estúpido, ¡estúpido Kageyama!"

Se le escapa, pensando que solo Tobio lo ha escuchado. Olvidando por completo el sitio en el que se encuentra. Lo mismo le ha pasado a Kageyama, quién solo piensa en cómo se enfrentara mañana al idiota que aún tiene enfrente; sin saber que todo el equipo los ha visto.

"Estos mocosos"

"¿No deberías estar contento?, después de todo parecen llevarse mejor y de ellos dependerá en gran parte el equipo cuando no estemos más"

"¿A sí?"

"Haha"

Tobio ignora como Hinata que Sugawara y el capitán han depositado su confianza (éste último no muy convencido todavía), aún cuando el último desea golpearlos a ambos por sus actos.

Kageyama, avergonzado, alza la mirada para ver el techo que hace momentos mirara Shouyou. Enarcando una ceja confundido al no comprender aún el significado de las lágrimas de Hinata quien mira el suelo con gracia enfadada.

Sintiendo como la desesperación no se le escapa, ni tras ese beso regalado.


End file.
